<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Birthday Present by arja007</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25615051">Birthday Present</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/arja007/pseuds/arja007'>arja007</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A3! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>How Do I Tag, M/M, No Beta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:13:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>769</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25615051</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/arja007/pseuds/arja007</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Tenma rushes to St. Flora's to give Yuki a birthday present.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rurikawa Yuki/Sumeragi Tenma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Birthday Present</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was supposed to be posted on Yuki's birthday but I didn't like it so I didn't post it. Haha. But I'm so frustrated that few fics have been coming up in the past weeks and I'm craving for Tenyuki content so I just decided to pick this up again, and post this after some little editing.</p><p>WARNING: I did not proofread this so please excuse the errors. Also, I'm very sorry if the format is shabby. I just used my phone to post this.</p><p>This is my first fic for the fandom. Have mercy on me. Nonetheless, enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tenma is lost. Where is he now? </p><p>He takes a look at his phone to check the GPS. He would not normally walk around town like this, in the middle of noon, carrying a huge stuff bear around and gaining unwanted attention but he needed to get it somewhere asap. He walked another block and came to the sign of St. Flora's. </p><p>"Finally."</p><p>He fumbled for his phone and texted Yuki then, took shade under the trees across the school while he waited. A few minutes later, he saw the younger boy at the gate looking around. Tenma waved him over. </p><p>"I didn't think your sense of direction was so bad you lost your way to school, hack." Yuki commented upon nearing Tenma's spot. "What do you want?"</p><p>"Ha?! I don't have classes today, I have a shoot. Here."</p><p>Tenma pushed the big plush at him. </p><p>"What? This is..."</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>FLASHBACK</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>It was Tenma's punishment that day to accompany Yuki to go fabric shopping for the next play's costumes after he came last in the game Kazunari made them play the other night. So, here they are today with Yuki scanning shops and Tenma carrying the bags. They have been walking for almost two hours straight and Tenma was tired. He was about to ask Yuki for a break when he noticed him standing in front of a store. He was staring at something thoughtfully. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Oi, Yuki, are we done yet? My arms are going to fall off. Why do I even have to carry this?" he complained as he caught up with the other boy. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yuki broke his reverie and replied, "You lost the game, it's punishment. Deal with it."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yuki snatched one of the bags he was carrying and walked off towards the cafe across the street while Tenma remained rooted on the spot suddenly taking an interest in the big pink bear Yuki was staring at earlier.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Come along, hack. What are you still standing there for? Do you want a break or not?"</em>
</p><p><em><strong>END OF FLASHBACK</strong></em> </p><p><br/>
"Well...it's your birthday, so I got you a present," he mumbled.</p><p>"What? I couldn't hear you, crappy actor!" Yuki exclaimed straining to hear him. </p><p>"Who are you calling a crappy actor?!" Tenma shrugged and looked away. "Just accept it. You wanted it right?"</p><p>Yuki looked at him with a questioning gaze. Not that he didn't like the stuff bear, it's actually really cute but he was curious of where the actor got the idea.</p><p>"Ha? Who told you that?" </p><p>Confused, Tenma asked, "Weren't you staring at that when we went shopping for the next play's costume?" </p><p>Yuki frowned and stopped to think. When the realization hit him, he almost wanted to smile but instead, pursed his lips.</p><p>"You hack, I was not staring at this. I was looking at the bag sitting on the bear's lap."</p><p>Tenma's eyes widened but he recovered quickly to hide his embarrassment.</p><p>"W-well, if you didn't want it then-"</p><p>He tried to grab the bear but Yuki took it out of his reach and held the bear tight.</p><p>"You already gave it to me. Why are you taking it back?" Yuki jabbed at him. </p><p>"You just said you don't want it," the orange-haired boy replied obviously sulking. </p><p>"I never said that," he replied quietly. Yuki looked away from the actor to hide the blush growing on his cheeks. "Why did you even think of bringing it here? It's so troublesome going home..." </p><p>"Then, I'll just come to pick you up!" Tenma stated quickly.</p><p>Yuki snapped his head towards Tenma and stared at him unblinking. </p><p>"W-what? My shoot is near here anyway," he said sheepishly.</p><p>Yuki narrowed his eyes. </p><p>"Quit looking at me like that. If it's really too much trouble-"</p><p>"Fine. Whatever." Yuki finally relented.</p><p>Silence settled between them and although it is not unwelcome, Tenma thought he would start fidgeting if he doesn't say anything.</p><p>"W-well, see you later." </p><p>He started walking and picked up his pace to distract himself from thinking about what he had just done. He berated himself for giving Yuki the wrong present but even more on why he had the sudden impulse to give his roommate such a present in the first place and going lengths to give it to him.</p><p>"Tenma," Yuki called out.</p><p>He sighed and looked back at Yuki who was cuddling the bear to his chest. </p><p>"What?" he asked.</p><p>"Town's that way." Yuki pointed to the direction he came from awhile ago.</p><p>"I- I know that!" He yelled and stomped towards the direction Yuki pointed out.</p><p>Damn it, he needs to pull himself together.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>EXTRA: </p><p>Yuki stared at the departing back of the actor who was briskly walking back to his shoot.</p><p>"He really is a hack, isn't he?" he asked the bear who just continued smiling at him. Yuki flickered his gaze back to Tenma one more time and smiled before making his way back into the school carrying his huge birthday present.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>